When Your Gone
by Wheaton
Summary: a songfic :D review please i guess i'll try getting flames :D AAML
1. When Your Gone

i got this idea yesterday and i havent written an ff in a week and for some reason i have like a bunch of ideas but when i start its like ok time for bed but that ends now and i hope to have all the song fics by june 29th and sneak previews of the stories if you like them i will write them if you dont i will stop posting them here and just put them on thepokemontower.

Pairing-AAML (bet you didnt see that coming) :D

**Song**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_Time Change_

_Flashback _

most of the story is in thoughts

I cut somthing from the song i dont know what :(

* * *

_Ash why'd you leave me? Did I say or do somthing wrong? I need you Ash_

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**

_Two Days Later_

_Ash you left two days ago where are you?_

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

_Your side feels cold and lifeless and for the first time since we got married its been made_

**And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

_Did you know as you left I counted the steps you toke from the door to the car it was 20_

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Ash I miss you.I miss my whole heart I cant live with just the pieces you left me_

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you**

_I had to hide your pictures too they hurt to look at _

**When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**

_Ash please come home or just call and say I love you one more time_

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

_One Week Later_

_I can't do anything with out thinking of you did you know that_

_I stopped cleaning when I found all your clothes under your side of the bed _

_I wear your old t-shirt because it's smell reminds me of you _

**And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

_Everytime I walk now i take 20 steps then say your name.Ash its tearing me apart_

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take**

_Ash do you know how much i need you._

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

_Flashback_

_"Misty do you know I love you"_

_"Yes Ash I do"_

End Flashback

**We were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah, yeahhh**

_ASH JUST COME HOME_

**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

"Ring Ring" Buzzed Misty's cell phone mid-thought

"Hello"she answered tiredly

"Hello is Misteria Ketchum there"

"Yes your speaking to her"

"Misteria I have bad news your husband Ashton Ketchum was in a car accident"

"Is he ok?"

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

"I dont know how to tell you this...but..."was all she heard before her phone went dead

* * *

Woo cliffy like? 

i hope there is a second chapter called Who Knew look for it


	2. Who Knew

Chapter TWO I have minor brain blockage

and i will be working on a story tomarrow

Pairing-AAML (bet you didnt see that coming) :D

**Song**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_Time Change_

_Flashback and Dream_

Uuh this chapter is full of flashbacks

i did cut part of the song

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Ash where are we going" said a blindfolded Misty_

_"Mist you'll see when we get there" Ash said as grabbed her hand leading her"_

_"Ash"_

_"Just trust me"_

_"Ash just tell me I hate suprizes"_

_"Too late we're here" he said removing the blindfold_

You took my hand  
You showed me how

_She looked around at where they were it was the place they met there was a picnic blanket,candles,and food_

_About an hour later_

_Ash and Misty were walking along the edge of the river when_

_"Misty can I __ask you somthing"_

_"Of Course"_

_"Misty will you marry me" He said dropping to one knee_

_"Yes Ash Of Course"_

_About A Year Later_

_"Do you Mistaria Waterflower take Ashton Ketchum to be your husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"Do you Ashton Ketchum take Mistaria Waterflower to be your wife."_

_"I do"_

_End Flashback_

You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

"Ash if someone told me you'd be long gone three years after our wedding I wouldn't have believed them I would have shouted and told them to shut up.I bit if you heard this you'd laugh"and at that second she heard a laugh

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

"Hey Ash remember how we meet?" at that second she could have sworn she heard a yes

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ring Ring" Buzzed Misty's cell phone mid-thought_

_"Hello"she answered tiredly_

_"Hello is Misteria Ketchum there"_

_"Yes your speaking to her"_

_"Misteria I have bad news your husband Ashton Ketchum was in a car accident"_

_"Is he ok?"_

_"I dont know how to tell you this...but..."was all she heard before her phone went dead_

_Next Day_

_"Brock I can't believe he died"_

_"Misty no one can but he is dead"_

_"Brock he cant be he just can't_

_"Mist he is"_

_End Flashback_

**Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**

"Ash I miss you why'd you have die on me?"

and at that she heard a whisper "Mist it was my time"

"Ash I will always remember you"

"I know"said another whisper

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**

"Ash I know you wont be gone forever cause one day i will see you again"

"Ash I am sorry i never got to kiss you goodbye but I will always remember our last kiss until the day i see you again"

"Time will make it harder but i will always remember you"

**And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember**

* * *

there may be another chapter 

uuh... ok since i couldnt but the time in the beginning because that would like be telling you what happened this takes place 3 days after ash's funeral and its stormy

Review PLEASE


End file.
